Starlight
by Lostboysfan123
Summary: Supernatural/lost boys Sam and Dean Winchester go to Santa Carla to invesigate the series of disappearances there but along the way Sam meets and falls in love with Star and also meets the lost boys and all Hell breaks loose Sam/Star
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing sadly and I'm a bit rusty on Supernatural so no flames. P.S this story takes place four months before Dean dies from the incident with Ruby**

* * *

><p>(Sam's P.O.V)<p>

"Hey Sammy where did you say we were going?" I heard Dean say as we got in the Impala after we left the hotel in Las Vegas.

"Santa Carla."

"Why?"

"Because there is a series of Disappearances and we are going to investigate and talk to the locals and see if they know anything." I said as we drove off.

After about five hours listening to Dean's music and hearing him blab about all of his relationships and reading the signs that we passed I started to fall asleep.

_(Sam's Dream)_

_I was walking to what looked like a cemetery then I stopped and looked down and saw my mom's grave I bent down and reached out and traced the letters carved there._

_Then the next thing I know a hand shot out of the grave and grabbed my wrist hard._

Shooting up I looked around I was still in the Impala

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" I asked Dean

"Because I'm an awesome brother, what did you dream about?" he said

"Lollipops and candy canes" I said a bit angry I saw that it was dark

"how long till we get there?" I asked

"About one hour" Dean said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"Three hours" I nodded After we got there I looked at my phone to see what time it is it said ten thirty.

We then went to the nearest hotel and then rented a room.

"So Sammy tomorrow we ask about the missing people" Dean asked I nodded.

The next morning after we woke up and got dressed we headed to the police station.

"excuse me Sheriff Conner" I asked when we knocked on the sheriff's door.

"Come in" he said and Dean and I walked in "Take a seat."

As we sat down the sheriff asked "what can I do for you two"

"Sheriff, I'm Detective Jonathan Cross." I said "And this is my partner Nathan Wilde."

"Good day Detectives" Sheriff Conner said "what can I do for you two Gentlemen today?"

"We're here to talk about the people how have gotten missing here." Dean said.

"ah yes well its been happening for more then 10 years about more than 50 people have gone missing in all those years"

"And are you doing anything to find the culprit" I said"We sent Deputy Steven two days ago to investigate but we haven't heard from him since" Sheriff Conner said

"Well thank you for your time Sheriff" Dean said

"Anytime" he said then we left "hey Sammy check this out" I heard Dean say.

I walked over to him and saw a poster for a concert at the boardwalk "nice do you want to go?" I asked him he nodded

"Yeah lets go tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that night)<strong>

As Dean and I headed to the boardwalk we looked around and it looked like a small fairground with the roller coaster, concession stands, and Ferris wheel.

"Sam why don't you go ahead I'll meet you back here later ok." Dean said I knew he was going to some bar or flirt with some girl so I nodded and headed to the concert.

As I pushed thru the crowd I soon got there I watched as the singer started to sing and I watched everyone around me all of them were head banging.

About twenty minutes later I saw someone appear thru the crowd it was a girl probably about my age she had a kid with her I kept staring at her until she turned at my direction and I quickly turned I turned back and then she again noticed me but then she just ignored me and went back at watching the singer but then she looked at me yet again and I smiled but then she quickly ran off with the kid.

I decided to follow her and I passed thru the crowd trying not to lose her trail then she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Are you following me?" she asked with a smile while holding the boy closer to her.

"Yeah, I am." I said

"Did you want to talk to me?" she said

"Yeah I do." "Then talk"

"How are you" I said but before she could answer Dean came over

"Bobby is also here" he said and then started to stare at the girl while the little boy saw Dean's gun in his belt.

"Nice talking to you." the girl said and then looked at Dean and left.

"Wait a sec" I said but she was gone

"She wants me, all of me" Dean said I turned and glared at him.

"What?" he said but I ignored him and went to where the girl had left and then I saw her.

She was on a motorcycle along with a guy with spiky Platinum blonde hair.

She turned around and saw me along with the guy who looked my age also he just scoffed and she smiled at me then I noticed there were also three more people with him.

"Come on Sammy, lets go" Dean said

"Yeah Sammy go" the man said and chuckled before leaving with the others and the girl.

"Dude, she's already taken" Dean said then we left for the Impala.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for any O.O.C ness I haven't watched supernatural in a little while so again sorry.<strong>** P.S If any one knows how to make a fan fiction trailer please tell me. And if you have any ideas please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the second chapter of Starlight and please give me ideas and how to make a trailer for this story please. Sorry if I suck at this and for any O.O.C. **

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Star's POV)<strong>_

It was just a regular night in Santa Carla as usual David leaves Laddie and me at the boardwalk to go pick a fight or almost get kicked out of the boardwalk.

I decided to take Laddie to a concert as we got there I looked around and saw a boy almost about Paul's age or mine looking at me.

'_Great' _I thought then I turned to the singer then in the corner of my eye I saw that he was still looking at me I looked back at him and he smiled at me then I turned and ran off with Laddie.

As we made our way back to where David was when I turned around and saw him following me

"Are you following me?" I asked him pulling Laddie closer to me

"Yeah I am." He said "Did you want to talk to me" he nodded

"yes, I did."

"then talk" I told him

"how are you" before I could answer a man in his early thirty come up to us.

"Bobby's here" he said

'_Maybe I should leave' _I thought

'_Star, time to go come on' _David mentally told me

"Nice talking to you" I said then walked away and headed to the others and got on David's bike as always.

Then David turned and then scoffed I looked in the direction he looked and saw the boy there also I saw the man I smiled at then

"Come on Sammy lets go." the man said

'_Sammy so that's his name.' _I thought

"Yeah Sammy go" David teased then we left

"_Leave him alone David" _I mentally told him but he just ignored me as always.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's P.O.V.)<strong>

I woke up the next morning after having music almost breaking my eardrums. I then saw Dean walk in "Hey Sammy"

"Hey" I said dully

"So still in love with that gypsy chick from the boardwalk" I turned to look at him

"I'm not in love with her"

"whatever you say Lover boy" he said I just glared at him

* * *

><p><em><strong>(later that night)<strong>_

As I walked to the entrance of the boardwalk I looked around for that girl from last night

As I looked around and saw a booth where a guy was piercing a girl's ear.

"That's a rip-off" I heard someone say behind me I turned around and saw the girl she started to walk off I followed her

"If you want your ear pierced I'll be happy to do it" she said

"I'm Star" she added

"I'm Sam Winchester" I told her

"Sam Winchester, I like that name" she said

"Thanks, I like your name too"

"Thank you, can I ask you a quick question?" she asked

"Sure" I said

"That man who told you about someone named Bobby who was he?"

'My brother Dean" I said then added "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"sure"

Then all of a sudden four bikes were surrounding us then I saw that guy from yesterday.

"Where are you going Star?" he said in a serious voice

"For a walk David, this is Sam" she said and then continued to walk with me

"Star" David said she turned to him then went to get on his bike

"You know where Hudson's bluff is from this point?" David asked me I shook my head "no and I don't have a bike either." I said

"you can use that bike over there" he said pointing to an abandoned bike who ever owns it must have forgotten their keys.

Then I got on we left riding a motorcycle is almost like driving the impala then as we were far from the boardwalk.

Then I started to lose their trail when I lost control and fell off and looked and saw that I had almost droved off a cliff when I heard laughter behind me and I saw David.

"**What The Hell Are You Doing**!" I yelled at him and ran to punch him in the face.

"Sam no." Star screamed but I had already hit him and he turned around and just snickered at me

"Follow me" he said then left while I just angrily stared at him

Then he took us to what looked like a cave "this used to be a popular hotel in all of Santa Carla until an earthquake destroyed everything and its been our home since." Davis told me

"So check it out Sammy" the blonde wild haired Guy teased.

"Marko, food" David said and the curly haired boy then walked off.

I kept looking around when David offered me a cigarette I shook my head

"You might like it here Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's chapter two sorry if its bad and Please give me ideas for the next chapter ok bye <strong>


End file.
